


every now and then I fall apart

by everybodyknowseverybodydies



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rei and Mina are the entertainment, THIS PROMPT WAS KIND OF CRACK AND SO THAT'S MAYBE A LITTLE BIT WHAT HAPPENED, UsaMamo wedding, a lot a bit what happened, everyone loves Bonnie Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowseverybodydies/pseuds/everybodyknowseverybodydies
Summary: Mako's friends are The Worst, which is no surprise to anyone. (It's fine.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Makoami slowdancing with height difference and Total Eclipse of the Heart playing in the background"

After the dance - and it always had a “the” attached to it in Mako’s head; it had been something all on its own level, her own bare shoulders and the flashing lights and Ami’s laughter and it was like someone had choreographed it for them rather than the spontaneous moment it actually had been - after the dance, the others had tried to recreate the moment, tried to get them to dance together again, Mina with a wicked grin, Rei with grudging admiration, Usagi with wide, wondering eyes. Mako always shrugged and looked at the ceiling with an embarrassed smile while Ami stared at the floor, red-faced, and tried to guide their attention back to the homework at hand.

It finally worked, several years later, and it might have been absolutely perfect if it weren’t Mamoru and Usagi’s wedding.

Mako was off to the side, watching Mamoru and Usagi have their first dance as a married couple, when Ami materialized next to her, seemingly out of nowhere. “They’re lovely, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Mako sighed. “It must be nice to already be getting married… And they look so good out there together.” As if to prove the point, Mamoru dipped Usagi gracefully to hide that she’d just stepped on her dress again. As the song came to an end, the cluster of guests broke into applause, and the bride and groom turned to beam at each other with flushed excitement. “Mina and Rei are doing the next song, aren’t they?”

Ami nodded, hands twisting nervously with the skirt of her dress. “I heard Rei recruited a choir of backup singers and Mina brought in a piano.”

“That… uh…” She looked back at the stage, where Rei was directing a gaggle of kids between the ages of seven and thirteen onto a set of risers. Minako was already climbing on top of the piano, hiking her skirt up as she hit a pose, waiting impatiently for Rei. “I’m a little scared to watch.”

“Then…” Ami held out a hand suddenly, looking up at Mako with a small smile. “Would you want to dance instead?”

She laughed and looked around, then took her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

It started out much calmer than expected, with Rei at the piano and the choir ‘oooo’ing melodiously, soft and slow. Mako hesitated a moment, half-expecting it to pick up, but it didn’t. “It’s okay,” Ami whispered, her fingers laced through Mako’s. She reached up to rest her other hand on Mako’s shoulder, humming, and took the first step.

“This is actually pretty nice,” Mako mused, resting her chin on the top of Ami’s head as they swayed back and forth in time to the music.

“I was going to say very nice.”

“I mean - I mean the music,” she hurried to amend. She dropped her other hand to the small of Ami’s back. “I really like dancing with you. I mean - you’re a great dancer.”

She could hear her smile; the cool touch of her fingers on Mako’s shoulder was grounding. “I like dancing with you too.”

Mako was pretty sure this qualified as “having a moment,” and it could have been perfect, untouched, if she hadn’t realized what Rei and Mina were doing on stage.

“Turn around,” Rei sang soulfully, head thrown back as she played the piano with more force than a piano probably needed. “Bright eyes!”

“Every now and then I fall apart -”

“Turn around, bright eyes!”

“Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now, tonight _-_ ” Mina was standing on top of the piano lid, belting out the words. “- and I need you more than ever -” She caught Mako’s eye and grinned.

“And if you only hold me tight -” Rei tossed a glance back at the choir, who continued harmonizing.

“- we’ll be holding on, _forever!_ ” Mina winked exaggeratedly.

Mako turned around.


End file.
